VS Sakura Haruno
by GamingChiliHedgehog
Summary: After returning from a mission, Sakura leaves the village in pursuit of Sasuke. When Naruto failed to bring him back Sakura takes the matter into her own hands. Ino and their world traveler friend Rebekah chase after Sakura when she takes off into the night.


One night returning from a mission, Sakura felt down when Naruto couldn't bring Sasuke back. Ino and I were walking the little girl home and she slammed the door shut on us. We run inside and the door to her room was locked tight. I bang on the door and I hear a yell from the other side. "Go away!" Ino looks for a way to open the door using a kunai while I stand by doing nothing. "It's no use." She sighed. I felt my heart sink so I go punching the door till it breaks open. "Sakura!" I yelled looking in the dark room. The glass door to the balcony was open so I look outside and Ino finds a note on Sakura's desk by the picture of Team 7. "Look at this!" She said handing me the note. It reads:

Dear friends,

I'm going to find Sasuke myself and bring him back! I can't go a day without wondering if he's alright and feeling this intense loneliness. To erase it, I must bring him back to the Leaf. Also, to prove to you that I'm not dead weight: I'm a ninja too! So many nights I've spent crying for Sasuke, but crying won't bring him back. I must take action!

Fare well,

Sakura Haruno

I drop the note and begin to cry. "Poor Sakura, we have to stop her." I suggested. "But how? We can't just leave the village." That's exactly what I do: leave the village in pursuit of Sakura. As Kakashi said, "Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." With that said, I chase after my pink haired ninja friend. Ino catches up with me since Sakura is her friend too. Naruto is in his apartment sleeping in again so we won't have him tag along. I sleep in a lot as well, but this is an emergency. Sakura is more important than a good night's sleep to me.

Racing down through the forest we see someone up ahead. "Is that Sakura?" I wondered. "One way to find out!" Ino said getting ahead. As we get closer I see the figure and it's Sakura. "Sakura!" I yelled. She turns her head to us and stops us.

"Why are you chasing me?" She asked.

"Because you can't do this alone!" I yelled through my tears.

"I'm fine: I can take care of myself." She said leaving us.

"Please don't do this my dear Sakura! I know you're hurting, but Sasuke isn't the answer." I honestly said.

"Sasuke is everything to me!" She yelled.

"I know." I said crying more.

"Sakura, I love Sasuke too but what about us?" Ino asked.

"What about you?" She asked.

I run to Sakura and embrace her. "We're your friends." I said still crying. She holds me tighter and knocks me out. "Sakura!" Ino yelled chasing after her as well as carrying me. "Jeez! You're heavy!" She complained. Sakura was faster since Ino was carrying me, but she didn't give up. After hours of chasing, they finally stop.

"This has gone far enough!" Ino said panting.

"You can't stop me!" Sakura said panting as well.

"S-Sakura." I said waking up.

"Look at this! This girl probably loves you more than Sasuke does! She went out of her way to chase you down!" Ino yelled.

"Not so loud. I just woke up." I said getting on my feet.

"You give her too much credit." Sakura said puffed up all the sudden.

"Everyone does for no apparent reason." I said giggling.

"I wonder why." She said rolling her eyes.

"You looking for a fight?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me! If I win: I'll continue pursuing Sasuke!" She stated.

"And if I win: you're coming back to the Leaf with me!" I said taking a fighting stance.

"Deal!"

We dash into battle and I block Sakura's attacks using my hands and legs. I hesitate to harm her because it'd hurt me too. But when she grabs shrunken I feel adrenaline flow through my body and I quickly move to dodge them. Ino watches and waits for a perfect opportunity to use her Mind Transfer Jutsu on Sakura. As the fight continues I start to lose motion control and collapse to the ground. That's when Ino comes into play with her Mind Transfer. Sakura is taken over and she is taken back to the Leaf. Wait! What about me and Ino? About that: we had to travel back ourselves, but Ino made sure Sakura was tied up so she couldn't leave.

"You cheated!" Sakura yelled.

"It's something called team work!" I said giving a thumbs up.

"Sakura, I think it's best if a team was sent out to bring Sasuke back." Ino suggested.

"A team was sent out and it didn't work!" She yelled.

"Naruto was the only one against Sasuke." I added.

"Right, one way or another he will come back." Ino said.

"How would you know?" Sakura asked.

"Because I never go back on my word!" A voice yelled.

We all turn to it and see Naruto standing their all proud.

"Perfect timing!" I said smiling.

"I made a promise and I plan on keeping it!" He yells.

Will believing in Naruto bring Sasuke back? He never goes back on his word so it could happen, however, if Sasuke resists like he has time after time then it can take a while. I hope Sakura can hang in there for as long as it takes, but she must not sit around and wait.

"Sakura, while we wait for Naruto to fulfill his promise: let's continue to get stronger." I said holding out my fist.

"Right." She said returning a fist.


End file.
